A wide variety of products commercially available today are packaged in relatively small receptacles such as cans for merchandising to customers in distribution outlets such as department stores, drugstores and the like. Such products include hairsprays, insecticides, paint, etc. and often the can is of the aerosol type provided with an actuating valve for easy dispensing of the packaged product by the customer.
The common practice is to provide a removable cap on the can which serves to protect or conceal the valve particularly at the point of sale whereat the can is purchased. Due to the multitude of everyday products packaged in such cans as well as the wide variety of competitive items which are usually available, shelf space to accommodate such cans becomes limited, imposing a major burden on the merchandiser. While many other items marketed by sales outlets have been adapted to be displayed for sale on panels referred to as "pegboards", to conserve space, the configuration of such cans has defied efforts to utilize the pegboard merchandising technique.